Iskool Bukol
Iskool Bukol is a Philippine school-oriented teen comedy produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services every Saturday after Express Balita Weekend. The school-oriented sitcom inspired by Iskul Bukol, the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom in Philippine television history and the sequel Back to Iskul Bukol, both of which were directed by Bert de Leon. It is topbilled by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, together with Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales. It premiered on January 7, 2017 on IBC, and worldwide on Global IBC. Like the original sitcom, which centered on three characters, the high school teen sitcom centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls (Jenny and Anne Escalera and Kylie Ungasis) of the fictional Diliman High School. Plot Iskool Bukol centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Jenny (Keith Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Kylie (Raisa Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce Abestano), who are achieve to study for subject. Their academic high school friendship when Jenny and Anne's father Leslie (Tonton Gutierrez) and Jenny's mother Anton (Angelu de Leon) are the Escalera family, while Kylie's mother Maricar (Jennica Garcia) and her father Luigi (Boom Labrusca) paired with Kylie as a high school teenager as they learn with Jenny and Anne in a valuable lesson despite the hilarious fun of friendship. Jenny, Kylie and Anne meets Tito (Francis Magundayao), a popular classmate boy who paired with Jenny; Chester (Justin Ward), a high school teenage boy who deveops a crush with Anne; and Joey (Harold Rementilla), a boy who achieve to study with Kylie. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' * Keith Cruz as Jenny Escalera - an ordinary high school teenager. Jenny is a teenager of Escalera sister as a high school classmate. * Raisa Dayrit as Kylie Ungasis - an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl. The Escalera sisters often study on her during class. * Joyce Abestano as Anne Escalera - a cute and sassy high school girl. The other Escalera sister as a high school classmate. In the sitcom, she learned a crush on her bestfriend, Chester. *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Anton Escalera - Jenny and Anne's father. Later in the sitcom, Anton involve a relationship with Teacher Erich. *'Erich Gonzales' as Teacher Erich Mendoza '''- the teacher girl in Diliman High School. In the sitcom, she involve as Anton's love interest and learned a crush on her youngest professor, Rude. '''Supporting Cast *'Angelu de Leon' as Leslie Escalera - Jenny's mother. *'Jennica Garcia' as Maricar Ungasis - Kylie's mother. *'Boom Labrusca' as Luigi Ungasis - Kylie's father. * Francis Magundayao as Joselito "Tito" Montero - Jenny's bestfriend. * Justin Ward as Chester Aquino - Tito's bestfriend and Anne's love interest. * Harold Rementilla as Josemari "Joey" Montero - Kylie's friend. *'Nova Villa' as Liwayway Tapia aka Lola Tapia - Tito and Joey's grandmother. *'Mr. Fu' as Principal Oscar - the principal in Diliman High School. *'Fred Lo' as Rudolfo "Rude" Aquino - the good-looking but nerdy teacher, the foster brother of Chester and the youngest professor to teach at Diliman High School; later Teacher Erich's love interest. 'Other Cast' *'Alodia Gosiengfiao' as Teacher Alodia Montenegro - the very nice teacher in Diliman High School. *'Tess Antonio' as Anita "Aning" Francia,- the cafeteria owner in Diliman High School. *'Aldred Gatchalian' as Alwyn Tejada - Aning’s assistant in Diliman High School. *'Neil Coleta' as Raffy Arellano - the coach in Diliman High School. *'Patrisha Samson' as Eula Umali - Jenny's bestfriend in Diliman High School. *'Zonia Mejia' as Abby Garcia - Anne's classmate/friend. *'Dexie Daulat' as Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega - Anne's classmate/friend. *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Jimmy Bautista - Chester's classmater/friend. *'Miguel David' as Dexter Romero - Chester's classmater/friend. 'Guest Casts' *'Jane de Leon' as Alyssa Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Alexander Madrid (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Janus Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'John Bermundo' as Chubi Gonzales (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Gabbi Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Edgar de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Aljur Abrenica' as Albert Trinidad - Anne's love interest. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Tito Sotto' as Tito Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Vic Sotto' as Vic Ungasis (March 4, 2017) *'Joey de Leon' as Joey Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Mely Tagasa' as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (March 4, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Oliver Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Alyssa Angeles' as Joanne Ruiz (March 18, 2017) *'Yves Yamio' as Ivan Loyzaga (March 25, 2017) *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Joshua Forbes (April 1, 2017) *'Kristine Sablan' as Andrea Ortega (April 8, 2017) *'Paulo Angeles' as Edward Santiago (April 22, 2017) *'Ella Cruz' as Franchesca Mendez (April 29, 2017) *'Aaron Rosario' as Dominic Bautista (May 6, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Julia Medel (May 13, 2017) *'Kyline Alcantara' as Erika Salvador (May 20, 2017) *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as BJ Magundayao (May 27, 2017) *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Loisa Mendoza (June 3, 2017) *'Mavy Legaspi' as Patrick Aguilar (June 10, 2017) *'Sarah Lahbati' as Andrea Reyes (Father's Day episode) (June 17, 2017) *'Kobe Paras' as Rafael Alvarez (June 24, 2017) *'Chacha Cañete' as Ryza Manabat (July 1, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Janus Padilla (July 8, 2017) *'Rita Gaviola' as Sarah Garcia (July 15, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Enzo Paderna (July 22, 2017) *'AJ Muhlach' as Robin Revilla (July 29, 2017) Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Secarats owner and director Francisco Abuan, Jr. unveiled the concept of a school-oriented sitcom which particularly involve the high school education regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education. During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, in celebration of its 40th anniversary of Iskul Bukol in 2017, IBC and Secarats unveiled the original 70s and 80s sitcom was returned and revived on IBC with a new title Iskool Bukol that will be turned into a school-oriented teen sitcom featuring the three high school characters. Composed of today's hottest female teen stars under Secarats Artist Group: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, collectively known as KRJ. IBC and Secarats management conceptualized and developed the school-oriented sitcom will be the teen demographic were preteens and teens (13- to 19-year-old age), and aimed to target in both junior high school and senior high school. 'Casting' Iskool Bukol marks the first sitcom of Keith Cruz in her second project after Glory Jane; the second project of Raisa Dayrit landed in her breakthrough role after Hulog ng Langit and the very first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut. The newly established trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce (KRJ) created the primetime school-oriented sitcom. It also marks the first ever major sitcom of Tonton Gutierrez under IBC. Francis Magundayao also landed in his very first primetime sitcom and his fifth project after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever, the supporting role in Princess Charm and another main role in Glory Jane, while Justin Ward also joined the school-oriented sitcom and his second project after Glory Jane and the third project of Harold Rementilla after Hulog ng Langit and the host of the afternoon kiddie game show Fun House. In February 2017, it was announced that Erich Gonzales would also be joining the cast after signed a regular contract with IBC in February 1, 2017 as she portrayed the role as the teacher girl in Diliman High School. 'Original story conference' On November 28, 2016 at Broadcast City, Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City at 7:00pm, a story conference for Iskool Bukol was held with the original director Bert de Leon. They watched some clips of the original sitcom whose enjoyed watching the sitcom that they grew up in the 70s and 80s in order to regain with a teenage audience. The original concept of Iskul Bukol made a comeback and this time, not in Wanbol University, but now in a school-oriented teen sitcom will be set in Diliman High School. 'Taping' The production began the pilot episode for the school-oriented sitcom on December 3, 2016 in a studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City (for Escalera family (Keith, Joyce, Tonton, Angelu), Kylie family (Raisa, Jennica, Boom) and Montero family (Francis, Harold, Nova) with the academic set in Diliman High School as the public high school built for junior and senior level (one classroom with a school desks, library, bathroom, cafeteria and canteen). The academic setting of the school-oriented teen sitcom in the Broadcast City compound (the high school is a yellow building with the same lettering and Philippine flag). 'Marketing' During commercial gap of IBC and Secarats-produced romantic-comedy series, You Light Up My Life, the teaser released on December 5, 2016 by using the locally-produced 3D-animated teaser with some clips of the original sitcom on YouTube, Tito, Vic and Joey remembered the sitcom Iskul Bukol during the 70s and 80s, the original sitcom was aired on IBC from 1977 to 1990. Now almost 40 years, the original sitcom Iskul Bukol made a comeback and this time, they will be in Diliman High School as a new title Iskool Bukol. On December 10, 2016, IBC also released the teaser trailer for the school-oriented sitcom on YouTube, using the locally-produced 3D-animated teaser featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano in Diliman High School. Another 3D-animated teaser followed on December 14, and once again featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano in Diliman High School. On December 23, 2016, the full-length trailer was released. 'Promotion' On December 29, 2016 at Rockwell Center in Makati City at 5:00pm, a press conference will be held for the introduction of the school-oriented teen sitcom. The media ask the members of the sitcom. The following media that published articles about Iskool Bukol are Manila Bulletin, The Philippine Star, Philippine Daily Inquirer, Sun Star, ibc.com.ph, PEP.ph, Starmometer, BusinessWorld, showbiz-portal.com, Tempo, ShowbizNest, Malaya, Manila Standard Today, Abante Tonite, etc. See also * Mobile Uploads (Joyce Abestano) | Facebook * @joyceabestano • Instagram photos and videos * IBC-13 and Secarats Will Be Introducing A Newest Primetime Teen Stars In The Newest Primetime Sitcom 'Iskool Bukol' * ‘Iskool Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13 * Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming * Meet the Characters of ‘Iskool Bukol’ * 'Iskool Bukol' inspired by the original sitcom 'Iskul Bukol' * IBC-13’s New Shows Premiere This Quarter of 2017 * New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies * IBC-13 shows topped our Saturday primetime, based on Kantar Media data * Erich Gonzales Now a Kapinoy By Joining ‘Iskool Bukol’ * IBC-13 brings back the 80's with Iskool Bukol and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? * Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Iskool Bukol on Facebook * Iskool Bukol on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts